The Real Reason
by EmmaLovesWriting
Summary: Fabian and Nina run into each other at the store one day and Fabian finally gets to know the real reason Nina didn't come back for senior year. FUTURE FABINA! Rated T to be safe.


**Hello my lovely readers! I am back again today, well, actually it's technically the same day, but whatever! The most important thing is that I have yet another of Fabina One-Shot for you all. Yay! Anyway, I won't bore you for too long! Lets get onto the Disclaimer, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HOA! As you all know by now :)**

**Information; This is set in the summer after Senior year. Nina moved to England to go to college, so that's where this is set. In England. **

**You may now read on! **

I was walking through the store, trying to entertain my eight month old daughter, Avia, while I searched for the few things I needed. We had just entered the office supplies aisle when she pointed to a random guy looking at the pens.

"Dada!" She exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face. I looked down at her and laughed.

"Sorry, she does that a lot." I slowly looked up at the person she had accused this time, to see that he hadn't seemed to notice. Suddenly, he whipped around.

"It's okay." A thick British accent said. Wait, that wasn't any random stranger. That was Avia's father, the one and only Fabian Rutter. Sh*t.

Just as I was about to make a quick, discreet exit, he recognized who I was.

"Nina?" God Fabian, can't you just be oblivious for once?

"Fabian? Is that really you?" I questioned innocently, pretending to be calm and happy about this whole situation.

"Nina! I haven't seen you in ages!" He exclaimed, his face lighting up in both shock and joy.

"No kidding." I muttered under my breath.

"What'd you say?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing! I was just saying how I missed you." I lied, putting on a fake smile.

"Oh. I missed you too Nins. I missed you a lot!" He smiled, enveloping me in a warm embrace. I just now realized how much I missed his hugs.

"So, how've you been?" I asked politely, trying to continue the conversation. I missed talking to him, and I'd do anything to continue this conversation for as long as possible.

"I've been good. Busy, but good." He answered.

"That's good." I smiled. Pulling out a pack of paper from the shelf, I slipped into my cart.

"Oh, I forgot to ask. Who's this little one?" He asked, smiling down at Avia.

"Dada!" She exclaimed again, throwing her hands up in the air. Why did I have to show her all those pictures of him? I regret it now. Fabian chuckled lightly.

"Um, she's um, mine." I smiled weakly, "Fabian, meet Avia. Avia, meet Fabian."

"Oh." His expression softened, a frown taking place of the bright smile his face had been wearing.

"The father must be really lucky. To have someone like you and a wonderful daughter. Like really lucky. I mean, I really miss you Neens. I-" Before he could continue his rambling, I interrupted.

"Fabian, she's yours." I said quietly. Much to my dismay, he kept rambling on and on. This time, I spoke louder.

"Fabian, she's yours!" I exclaimed. He stopped mid sentence, his eyes widening.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"Avia's yours. You're a father Fabian." I stated again. It was much easier to say the third time around. He stared at me in shock for what seemed like forever.

"Oh my god. I'm a father." He whispered in disbelief. I nodded and took Avia out of her carrier.

"You are. Would you like to hold her?" I asked gently, cradling her in my arms.

"I'd love too." He smiled. I handed her over and watched as he held his daughter for the first time. The happiness on his face was all I needed to know that he wasn't mad.

"She's the reason why I didn't come back Senior year." I explained, watching as a look of realization passed across his face.

"You should have just told me Nina." He added.

"I know Fabian. I know. It just seemed like you would've left me." I told him my fears.

"I wouldn't have left you. Sure, it would've been hard, but we could've gotten through it." He told me, handing Avia back to me. I slipped her back in her carrier and turned back to him.

"I know that now. I was just so scared back then. I was 17 and pregnant with a baby who's father I thought didn't even love me." I shivered at all of the horrible memories. The thoughts I had about getting an abortion, about putting her up for abortion. Everything.

"Nina, I've always loved you. I still do." He smiled, wrapping an arm around my waist. I smiled back brightly.

"Good, because I love you too. Always have and always will." I stood up on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled, cupped my face in his soft hands, and pressed his lips against mine.

"So, are we back together again?" I asked once we pulled away, grin spread across my face.

"Definitely." Fabian answered, pulling me into another soft kiss.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? It'd be awesome if you could leave a quick review. They make my day.**

**Thanks for reading! -Emma**


End file.
